


Grocery Isle Happenings

by yoonmiin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, General, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonmiin/pseuds/yoonmiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi has messed up in his life, some being worse than others, but Park Jimin is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Isle Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT ---> Slip Up: Write about making mistakes.
> 
> Idk this is my first post here and I don't know what I am doing lol. Honestly I wrote this in like an hour and it's not edited, so beware. I'm sorry.

Yoongi likes to think he makes a lot of mistakes, and in some ways it’s true. 

For example, there was a formal occasion he was invited to a few years back, and what did he show up in? A black shirt and his favorite torn up jeans - which were appropriately accompanied by socks and sandals. Yoongi blames his best friend, Jin, sometimes when it is brought up, but he knows it’s really his fault for not reading the text he was sent past the first couple sentences. 

This eventful evening of his was soon followed by a horrifying grocery store incident, in which he managed to knock over a whole shelf all by himself. Yoongi hates admitting that he is too short to reach the top shelf, heck even the second to the top, and needs help reaching the items that are higher up. Usually he is able to stand on the lowest shelf and swat down whatever he may require, but on this particular occasion it turned out his footing was just not right. 

Upon resting his well-worn Adidas on the first shelf, he immediately began to fall; and in desperation he simply grabbed at anything he could to stay up right. While Yoongi may not weigh much, the strength and weight of himself had managed to pull down the whole shelf with him. This ended up leaving all but his head crushed underneath the shelf. People helped him out, some offering him a ride to the hospital for precautionary reasons, and he was never forced to pay for the damage he had done. The experience was one he never told his friends, and for months he thanked his lucky stars that no one he knew was in the market that day.

Sometimes, though, mistakes lead to good things. In Yoongi’s case, this good thing was Jimin. 

Jimin: the well-built, plump lipped, honey voiced, and fire haired boy that gave Yoongi his number that day at the supermarket. He claimed that it was only in case Yoongi turned out not being ok and needed some help, but it was obviously more than that. 

In the end, Yoongi only lasted a day before calling the boy; claiming that his arms hurt and he needed help reaching stuff in the cabinets of his kitchen (even though Jimin is in actuality shorter than Yoongi). The sunset orange haired Jimin arrived almost too quickly after receiving his address, climbing on top of Yoongi’s counter in order to reach the can of soup that was perched too high up for the both of them.

And it was a few nights after that when Yoongi called again, this time saying that his television remote was lost and he needed help finding it. It was a lie, of course, and they both knew it. The two couldn’t admit that they wanted to go out, so it was only through white lies and complaints that they were able to see one another.

Weeks into it Yoongi finally had the guts to make his move, telling Jimin to come over because his shower drain was plugged, or something like that. As Jimin entered Yoongi’s cozy apartment he was pinned to the door with Yoongi’s lips fervently catching his. The taste was one Yoongi devoured, apples and caramel. Jimin returned the deed with just as much enthusiasm, showing Yoongi just how he felt about the other throughout the night.

It was the non-mistakes that led Yoongi to a happier life, one where Jimin exists and almost all is right. And when it’s dark outside and the sunset haired boy next to him is snoring quietly, Yoongi thinks of things in a more peaceful way.


End file.
